


Halloween Aftermath

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7





	

". _.and the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon’s that is dreaming. And the lamp-light o’er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted…”_

**“NEVERMORE!”** Estelle Waverly shouted, startling the bejesus out of not only her grandchildren but Illya Kuryakin as well. He pulled his Special, but quickly returned it to its holster as soon as he realized who it was.

The Russian was pulling bodyguard duty in Connecticut for Mrs. Waverly and the kids on Halloween, just in case.  
  
Answering the door, much less going ‘Trick or Treating’ with people disguised as monsters, ghosts and ghouls was bad enough, and having to deal with costumed strangers knocking at the front door here...needless to say Illya felt as though he’d had an easier time dealing with THRUSH minions.

Finally he was able to relax, sitting down in Mr. Waverly’s leather high back chair. Dressed in his usual black turtleneck and black suit; he had the lights out and only the flickering of a single candlestick sitting on the side table helped to set the mood.

It was almost cliché, but it had started raining and a distant rumble of thunder made the windows rattle as the wind began to blow.

At least there wouldn’t be anyone else ringing the doorbell tonight.

In one hand Kuryakin held a copy of Edgar Allan Poe’s poem ‘The Raven’ in his other hand was a flashlight that he was shining up under his chin, mind you, for effect.

"Honestly Illya, you’re not here to bring terror into the grandchildren tonight. “

"Grandma, you scared us more than Mr. Kuryakin did!” Little James giggled.

Estelle clapped her hands in succession.” Enough, now off to bed with you! If they have nightmares Illya, you’re going to be the one to deal with them, not me.

“Mrs. Waverly I seriously doubt there will be any nightmares as they have had so much candy that the sugar will keep them up all night.”

"Good point,” Estelle finally laughed. “And how about you?” She reached up with her lace-trimmed handkerchief and dabbed a bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Well I do need to keep awake for guard duty,” he blushed.

“ "How about a good hot cup of tea instead of more candy, Illya dear?”  
  
"Mrs. Waverly, that is actually a difficult choice.”

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjzzfSNqYjQAhUi3YMKHd1OA1wQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F320951910915024056%2F&bvm=bv.137132246,d.cGw&psig=AFQjCNEeYQfQbqFav72nDdEZl_83OzdpHQ&ust=1478115937761080) 


End file.
